


bittersweet,

by 4nimenut (sachiyoumi)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short Comic, implied lucisan, mentioned Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachiyoumi/pseuds/4nimenut
Summary: like the coffee we used to share(first uploaded on 3/3/2018)





	bittersweet,

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter version](https://twitter.com/4nimenut/status/969844424048914432) // [tumblr version](http://4nimenut.tumblr.com/post/171483188793/bittersweet-like-the-coffee-we-used-to-share)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is shao, thank you for reading!
> 
> this comic was originally drawn during the original run of wmtsb2 last year, but I thought I could upload this here as well to celebrate its rerun + wmtsb3 hype...! i can't wait for the final arc of the archangel saga... sanchan... flb........... ;_;
> 
> it's a little old, but i hope this comic was to your liking nevertheless! ♡  
> as always, any feedback is welcome ;v;
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/4nimenut) and [tumblr](http://4nimenut.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
